Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments of this document are directed to a solar cell.
Discussion of the Related Art
Solar cells convert solar light into electric power using the photovoltaic effect.
A solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter portion that form a PN junction. Light incident on a surface of the solar cell is converted into current. In general, light is received only through one surface, thus exhibits low photovoltaic efficiency.
There is a need for a bifacial solar cell that receives light through two opposite surfaces of the solar cell.